Lux Brumalis
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Bagi seorang Madge Undersee, mencintai Gale Hawthorne tidak ubahnya seperti musim dingin. Ketika bunga-bunga mulai bersemi, ketika itulah dia tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada di ambang batas.


**BAGI** seorang Madge Undersee, mencintai Gale Hawthorne tidak ubahnya seperti musim dingin. Ketika bunga-bunga mulai bersemi, ketika itulah dia tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah berada di ambang batas.

Hunger Games Trilogy © Suzanne Collins

**LUX BRUMALIS**

**.:.**

**i.**

**H**awthorne. Mendengar kata itu saja sudah mampu membuat Madge lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Sedikit berlebihan memang, dia pun mengakuinya. Tapi, seperti itulah kenyataannya. Madge sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Kenapa dia tak mampu memandang langsung sepasang permata kelabu di wajah Gale? Dan kenapa pula dirinya tak bisa mengenyahkan sekelebat bayang-bayang surai hitam milik Gale?

Dia terlalu menyukai kombinasi itu, hitam dan kelabu…

Mungkin sebaliknya bagi Gale. Pirangnya yang menyilaukan dan safirnya yang menyebalkan akan tampak aneh bila dipadukan. Terlebih bagi Gale, dia akan tampak memuakkan.

Kadang-kadang dirinya berpikir bagaimana laki-laki itu hidup dan tumbuh di bawah tali kekangan Capitol. Tidak sepertinya yang mungkin sedikit beruntung dilahirkan sebagai putri dari walikota Seam. Hal itu sudah cukup menjelaskan alasan Gale tidak menyukainya—lebih dari itu, membencinya.

Madge sadar, dan bagaimana mungkin dia tak sadar bila permata kelabu itu memandangnya dengan sengit?

**ii.**

**A**da yang mulai berubah sekarang. Sekarang setelah Katniss terpilih mengikuti Hunger Games. Gale bukanlah Gale yang dulu, yang memiliki permata kelabu pucat tapi berkilau (dan tampak tajam bila melihat kehadirannya), bukan juga Gale yang mampu menyembunyikan segala ekspresi di balik wajah _stoic_-nya. Gale benar-benar berubah seakan tak pernah mengenalnya. Seakan kehadiran Katniss merupakan satu-satunya tali penghubung di antara mereka berdua, dan begitu tali tersebut lenyap maka itu berarti mereka telah berada di dua dunia yang berbeda. 

Madge tak mau mengakuinya, tapi sesungguhnya dia sadar, dia mengerti. Katniss bukanlah penghubung mereka berdua. Tidak, dunia mereka memang berbeda sejak semula. Katniss memiliki peran yang jauh lebih penting dari itu. Katniss adalah satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa dari jiwa rapuh Gale. Katniss yang membuat Gale membuka dunianya untuk orang lain, bahkan untuk orang seperti Madge. Katniss adalah orang yang dicintai Gale—lebih dari itu, Katniss adalah hidupnya—

—bukan Madge Undersee, tapi Katniss Everdeen…

**iii.**

**R**ona kemerahan senja memudar, tergantikan oleh gelapnya malam. Bahkan waktu saja memberikan sebuah pengandaian yang bagus untuk kehidupan Madge. Terkadang pikiran Madge disibukkan oleh kehadiran berbagai perasaan yang menjejaknya dengan keras. Kenapa Gale Hawthorne? Dan kenapa Katniss Everdeen?

Tapi pangkal dari semua ini bukanlah siapa yang mencintai siapa dan siapa yang dicintai siapa, melainkan tujuan dari mencintai itu sendiri. Mungkin akan terdengar jahat jika Madge berharap setelah _games _konyol-konyolan yang mematikan itu berakhir, Katniss lebih memilih Peeta daripada seorang Gale. Madge tahu itu egois. Tapi, apa lagi yang harus diperbuatnya? Hanya kalimat dukungan bersalut dusta yang mampu dia dengungkan pada Gale, dan justru kalimat itu yang akan menghancurkan hati Madge kata demi kata.

Biarlah, mungkin itu yang terbaik. Madge percaya bahwa hitam pun akan memudar, bahwa gelapnya malam akan terhapus oleh fajar. Dan dengan setia dirinya akan menunggu hingga fajar itu tiba.

**iv.**

**F**rustasi , itulah satu kata yang mampu dirangkumnya dari wajah Gale saat menyodorkan _strawberry-strawberry _segar dari hutan padanya. Madge—di luar kebiasaannya—menerima buah itu dengan enggan. Entah untuk mengulur waktu agar dapat mencerna ekspresi wajah Gale lebih lama atau memutar otak agar mampu menghibur Gale (dan dirinya) yang hancur.

"Strawberry-nya masih segar, kok," Gale berujar seadanya sebagai tanggapan untuk Madge dan perlakuannya terhadap buah merah itu.

"Ya memang," _tetapi wajahmu seperti siap membusuk kapan saja._

Setelah menerima uang pembayarannya, tanpa pikir panjang Gale segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Madge menghela napasnya yang terasa seberat batu sebelum akhirnya berhasil mengabaikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila, lalu berteriak lantang (agar Gale yang sudah berada di ujung jalan dapat mendengar).

"A..aku rasa pernikahan itu hanya pura-pura. Kau tahu, sejenis skenario drama orang-orang Capitol!"

Langkah kaki Gale terhenti di saat kedua kaki Madge melemas dan nyaris tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Gale memutar tubuhnya, menghadap—menatap langsung sang empunya mata sewarna langit cerah. Madge berusaha keras tetap menatap mata awan mendung itu.

Sebuah kurva senyum terpatri di wajah Gale. Bukan, bukan jenis senyum meremehkan yang kerap disunggingkannya untuk Madge. Bukan pula senyum penuh berlanjut tawa yang tak jarang dia berikan untuk Katniss. Madge pun tak mengerti apa makna dari senyum itu, dia tak mampu mengartikannya. Yang mampu dilakukan Madge hanyalah merekam dan menyimpan baik-baik memori senyuman Gale itu di otaknya. Agar ketika Gale berhenti tersenyum lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, agar ketika Gale tak mampu lagi tersenyum dan berhenti menjual strawberry padanya, dia tetap mengingat seperti apa rupa senyum itu.

Karena bagaimanapun, senyum itu untuknya, miliknya…

**v.**

**A**kal sehat merupakan salah satu hal yang paling dikedepannya setiap waktu. Madge terkadang bangga akan hal itu. Akan tetapi, ada saat dimana akal sehat harus tersingkirkan dari daftar prioritasnya.

Misalnya saat ini, dimana salju sedang menggila, menghalangi pandangannya terhadap jalan sekitarnya dan menghunuskan hawa dingin pada setiap inchi kulitnya. Madge tetap memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediamannya yang hangat dan nyaman.

Dengan menggenggam sekotak _morphling_ milik sang ibu erat-erat, bibirnya yang memucat melafalkan doa (dan umpatan) tak henti-hentinya.

_Dasar tak punya otak! Apa dia memang sengaja cari mati berburu di saat-saat seperti ini! Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan si bodoh itu! Jadikan dia lebih berotak supaya tidak mengulangi kesalahannya lagi dan…_

Bibir itu terkatup ketika dirinya mencapai kediaman Katniss. Meski teredam oleh suara bising angin, sayup-sayup dia mampu mendengar keributan kecil akibat kepanikan yang mendera orang-orang di dalam rumah. Kepanikan itu menjalar melalui nadinya, menggetarkan tangannya yang kebas ketika mengetuk pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka, serta merta dia menyerahkan kotak _morphling_ itu. Sekilas, ya hanya sekelebat saja Madge mampu menatap tubuh tak berdaya berbalut luka cambukan dan bersimbah darah milik_nya._

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Madge segera undur diri dan kembali menelusuri jalan pulang. Kali ini, dengan beban perasaan yang bertambah berat.

**vi. **

**N**uansa malam itu sunyi, terlalu sunyi bahkan untuk wilayah dalam masa ketegangan seperti Distrik 12. Melalui jendela yang gordennya terbuka, Madge menatap langit kelam dengan absensinya bintang.

Mungkin ini pertanda, pikirnya. Bukankah selalu ada saat-saat sunyi yang mencekam sebelum datang sebuah badai?

Ingin rasanya dia keluar dari rumahnya dan berlari menggapai-gapai sosok yang selalu diingatnya kala menatap kegelapan. Ingin rasanya dia menarik lengan orang itu dan kabur kemana saja mencari perlindungan.

Dia bahkan tak tahu dimana Gale berada saat ini.

Jadi, meski tahu akan bahaya yang mengintai, dia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Diayunkannya kedua kakinya menuju kamar ibunya yang mungkin sudah terlelap. Dalam diam dan kesunyian, dipeluknya sosok sang ibu sambil berusaha memejamkan mata.

_Ah, mungkin sudah saatnya. Sudah batasnya._

Madge tersenyum tipis saat sosok Gale memenuhi pikirannya. Kehadiran sosok imaji itu mampu mengaburkan segala ketakutan yang bersarang di hatinya. Satu-satunya penyesalan yang harus dibawanya hingga akhir hanyalah kebisuannya mengenai perasaannya pada sosok itu. Gale Hawthorne. Ya, Gale yang itu. Gale yang dingin dan tak mampu menghangatkan.***

**.:.**

**THE END**

_**3/11/14**_

A/N:

Setelah sekian lama terabaikan begitu saja di dasar folder, akhirnya saya berhasil menamatkan fanfiksi ini *terharu*

Meski lagi-lagi _plotless, _tapi keinginan kuat saya untuk menggambarkan perasaan Madge (dalam opini saya) terhadap Gale tak pernah pudar. Jadi, begitu saya membaca ulang fanfiksi ini, tanpa pikir panjang saya langsung melanjutkannya.

Agak kecewa karena karakter favorit saya, Madge, tidak ada dalam adaptasi filmnya. Mungkin sengaja dibuat begitu, supaya imajinasi saya terhadap karakter istimewa ini tidak terpengaruh pemainnya*seperti yang terjadi pada Gale :'(*

Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk orang yang menginspirasi di setiap paragraf-nya.

Dan terimakasih sudah membaca fiksi ini.

—_**Moon Waltz.**_


End file.
